Twisted Disney Escape the Fate
by simsgal
Summary: In a world where there is nothing but chaos, a group of rebels take a stand to fight for what they believe in. The Disney Villains have had an uprising and made everything miserable. Each member of the alliance has their own personal griefs and a reason for vengeance. Read to find out about their journey. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, SOME LANGUAGE, AND SOME DARK THEMES BUT NOTHING SEXUAL
1. Chapter 1

**TWISTED DISNEY: RESIST THE FATE**

**In a realm where the Disney Villans have an uprising and take over, everything wilts, dies, and turns dark. The entire Disney 'universe' (of animated movies, Animated Disney princess movies, not TV shows or cameos) becomes dreary and sad. All of the villains wreak havoc on their quarters, making all survivors and habitants suffer. Maleficent is the head of the evil organization, and she strikes too much fear for anyone to revolt.**

**But there is a group of citizens—all from different quarters—that are sick, tired, and done with the suffering. They take a stand—create a resistance—to fight and defeat all the villains and once again restore peace in the Disney Universe; but not without help of course. They are out for blood, for the vengeance of their friends, loved ones, and entire quarter. They are heroes. Maleficent is aware—but is she prepared for the group she is underestimating?**

**This is the story of how they will ****_Resist the Fate._**

**A dreadful, and deadly fate.**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M, ONLY READ IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT BECAUSE OF THE BLOOD, LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE AS WELL AS SOME DARK THEMES. IF YOU ARE A PERSON THAT HAS THEIR "CHILDHOOD RUINED" (eye roll) EASILY, THEN DON'T READ THIS. AFTER READING THIS STORY YOU WILL PROBABLY SEE EVERYTHING IN DISNEY SO MUCH DIFFERENTLY. THERE IS NO GRAPHIC SEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THE STORY. IN FACT THERE IS NONE AT ALL.**

**This story takes place in a sort of modern times where they have electricity, but no guns, televsions, but they have radios and indoor plumbing Idk it's a Disney-Verse. Anythig I mention is obviously invented already.**

**_TWISTED DISNEY: RESIST THE FATE_**** IS MINE. If you steal my story I will embarrass the crap out of you and laugh at you because you're stupid because you think you can steal my story, well guess what you can't.**

**_ANY RELATION TO ANY OTHER FANFICTIONS IS PURELY COINCIDENTIAL , I DID NOT READ ANY FICS RELATING TO THIS SAME THEME, BUT I DID GOOGLE TAGS JUST IN CASE SO I GUESS YOU COULD SAY MY STORY IS ORIGINAL. I DO NOT OWN ANY DISNEY CHARACTERS._**

**_Chapter One_**

It was her sixteenth birthday when things had begun. She had noticed everything was dreary, and grey. Usually she would awake to the chirping of birds by her window, but it was quiet.

Too quiet for Aurora to handle.

The same stillness had been present the day she was born; and that's when the evil witch, Maleficent came. She cast a spell on the young girl; hoping it would some day ruin her life. But she didn't know, that eventually she would ruin everyone's life. Maleficent still vaguely remembered the same day, but sixteen years ago when she had placed a spell on a spindle. But now everyone would pay.

Trotting down the stairs, the blonde, longed-haired girl observed her surroundings.

"Mother? Daddy?" she called out but to no avail. Out of nowhere she decided to walk outside the front door. Cautiously, she opened it. Her mouth dropped as she let out a blood curdling scream.

_I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY A NIGHTMARE! _She thought feverishly as she got down to her knees and dry heaved.

"NO—!"

Aurora shot up and looked at her surroundings. She sickly and numbly chuckled at having the same dream again—it was more like a flashback. It was the day she had slept through her entire town being destroyed. She didn't know how the fuck that happened but it did. And she realized it was because Maleficent decided instead of a weak and spineless curse, she would ruin Aurora's life forever by isolating her—by eliminating everyone in her quarter.

Around these times, where the Villains now rule and torment, there are areas called quarters. Quarters are cities, towns, or boundaries where different people (**basically from different movies**) live. They each had a monarch, or government, and a prosperous lifestyle—more or less.

But one day there was an upbringing, Aurora's sixteenth birthday. Maleficent had become a dragon and burnt most of the quarters down quickly, even though some are quite a distance apart. She killed many and left few surviors—just to be tormented by the other evil tyrants that used to cause malice in their quarter. It was now a dictatorship.

The occasional murder, curse, or voodoo act. Maybe even a mob or kidnapping. But that day all monarchs were overthrown and the villain completely took over their quarter, becoming more vicious and cold hearted as well as evil. There were many quarters, more than Aurora could count—but she knew she would get to all to avenge everyone's pain and suffering. That's why she think the bitch let her live—so she could come face to face with Aurora and fight her one on one. That, or because she wanted the teen to live a forever lonely life all by herself. Not many people survived in her quarter—and the few that did caused crime in the street without a villain ruling because sadly, Maleficent was the villain from their quarter. Instead of staying in her own and causing terror in her town, she moved farther and made a capital where she controls everything like it's a game. To her it was a game. She had everyone's lives in her hands, she could easily manipulate those beneath her, and cause any simple civilian to passout just by her cold and dry voice.

But Aurora was sick of living in fear—and she new she couldn't have been the only one. She knew there were people out there who were willing to fight back, and work their asses off to restore peace, and not just cower in fear. She had ranaway from her quarter easily and was now between her own and another. She had packed and stolen from the market that used to be striving but was now barren. That was over a good two months ago, and she still hadn't reached another quarter. All she had seen were rubbish and carriages that still smelt of smoke because of the fires Maleficent had caused.

Her only weapon was a sword, which took her a while to master because it was heavy as well as at an expert level. But once she got the hang of it she learned to defend herself from anyone that tried to hurt her. She sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen again. She was now lying at a small camp she had made, and put out the fire as soon as she woke up just in case any In-Between guards were around. They returned runaways and escapes back to their quarter for punishing or worse- to Maleficent. She then sat up and splashed cold water on her fair face from her canteen, and then drank a little. All she had with her was a small wooden wagon with firewood, her sleeping bag, and other stuff she stole that she might need, and she also had a backpack filled with food such as apples and dried beans and other fruits, and a lantern and oil to refill it, and then water. She wanted to travel as lightly as possible. She kept her sword at her side in her right hand, ready to fight just in case.

Taking an apple out of her bag, she sighed and stared at the dark sky. It was the early morning hours now, and she usually slept only for two hours at a time to keep her guard up. She had plenty of time to sleep when she was dead, after killing Maleficient and ending all the tyranny, lying warm in her sickbed. The thought made her laugh as she rolled up her sleeping bag and put it in the wagon, and frantically grabbed the firewood to reuse later—it was hot so she threw it in the wagon, but not before dousing the bottom of it with water to prevent a fire. Making sure she didn't leave any traces, Aurora traveled on.

She was a tall, graceful beautiful girl, with dark violet eyes and waist length blonde curly hair that was in need of washing. It was in a high pony tail at the near top of her head, and she had a bang and a few unruly strands hanging out. She ditched her usual olive colored knee length dress and black shawl for black pants, brown hunters boots, a dark green tank top and a black jacket with a hood and wool insides to stay warm; because Aurora didn't know what the hell really being cold was until she slept a night in the crisp air without a fire, or a proper jacket. Now she knows. Her days often including her voicing her plan to herself, or practicing her swordsmanship, or even practicing her brief monologue before she ended the evil witch's torment once and for all.

"It seems that now, Maleficent—you will come face to face with my blade as it slits your fucking throat, sending your useless being everywhere." She said with a smile, but she shook her head. "What If I don't want her slit her throat…"

"And I will now end your tyranny and send you straight back to the depths of hell where you were conceived." Aurora liked that one more and made a mental note of it. "The bitch won't know what's coming for her." She said proudly—she never used to use such vulgar language, but now she didn't really care.

Who was going to reprimand her huh? Swat her on the wrist? Nobody. Her mother always told her her ladies shouldn't swear but she wasn't a lady anymore. She was a rebel. A fighter. Checking her watch she noticed it was about three in the morning, and kept trudging. It has been a good two months, and she still hadn't reached another quarter. Were they all this far apart? Or had Maleficent destroyed a few inbetween and left literally nothing?

Aurora shook her head at the memory of opening the door and seeing almost her entire town destroyed, smoke rising from the green flames that were left. She had no idea what happened to her mother, father, or younger sister (**she doesn't have** **a younger sister in the movie but she does now**.) All she saw was Alana's rag doll on the ground a few feet away from her house. She picked it up and screamed at the sky with such anger she felt as if her lungs would collapse in her chest.

The anger and rage filled within her, and soon she became morose, and sobbed, questioning why this had happened. She did this for almost three days. But one day she was tired, and sick of being lonely. She crept into her bathroom and opened the cabinet, and grabbed a razor blade. She held it to her vein with such precision she knew she could've ended the nightmare. But instead of ending everything right then, she threw the blade into the shower and slid down the bathroom wall.

"EVIL WITCH. YOU WILL FUCKING PAY! I SWEAR!" she screamed as she hit her head on the wall. She then stood up and opened the cabinet and grabbed medicine. Returning to her room she grabbed a backpack and put necessities in it. Food, water, and a lantern for light; grasping Alana's doll she put it in her bag as well. She then looked through her mother's closet and found proper clothing. The dress she was wearing was not suitable for her upcoming journey. She couldn't believe all she used to wear were dresses. Scowling, she tore off her dress, literally ripping it, and then put on the other clothes.

She was out of the door, and noticed the fire died down, and all that was left were piles of jet black ashes, some rubbish, and some destroyed structures. She gulped and swallowed her fear, and after looking back at her house, she took out some lighting fluid, and poured it all around her house. She then took a match and threw it on the house, causing it to instantly burst into flames.

If her and her family couldn't live in the house, she didn't want anyone living there. A tear slid down her pale face as she slowly retreated to the market.

Aurora opened her eyes to see she was still walking to basically nowhere. She sighed, and noticed she had been walking for a good three hours. It was now almost sunrise, and the sky was an orangey red, and she could see the sun peaking over the land, unaware of everything going on. The sun rose and fell everyday, unaware of the shit that was going on down on land. It was just carefree in the sky, and Aurora envied it.

She observed her surroundings and noticed there were bushes, and some actual grass where she was about to take a rest. But after digging in the ground a bit, she noticed the soil was very moist. She craned her neck to look around for the water source, and once she saw the river she smiled instantly. Hiding her wagon in the bushes, she kept her sword, but then she got to the river she placed it down very close to the water in case she had to grab it, and placed her backpack close as well. She stripped down to nothing and climbed into the icy water. At first she gasped, because she didn't expect the water to be so chilly, but after a moment she adjusted and began to wash her face and hair. Layer after layer of dirt came out of her blonde locks as she groaned in disgust. After washing thoroughly, she decided to meditate. The water went up to above her naval, so she made sure to cover herself up.

After about half an hour she felt refreshed and redressed in new underclothes, and washed the old ones and laid them across her wagon to dry once she retrieved it from the bushes. She decided to get a little sleep before continuing on. She laid down on next to the river, and drifted into a troublesome sleep.

As Aurora walked down the market, she saw that no one was there, and everything was barren, or burnt. She checked each stand for something to help her on her journey but didn't find much.

Once she was almost though looking through a stand,she saw a corpse. The man had his mouth agape, and Aurora scowled in disgust as flies flew into it and came back out. But what caught her eye was the sword still in his hand. She walked over to the still body and tried to grab the sword from the side so she wouldn't get stabbed. When it was too tough, she noticed his fingers were still pried to the handle. One by one, she pried each finger off of the handle of the sword, noticing there was a glue-like bond. She had to resist the urge to gag, but finally got the sword. She wiped the handle and then realized it was heavy. She had to practice holding it, and while walking she practiced swinging it. She now had a wagon with stuff to make a small camp, a backpack full of things to survive as well as Alana's doll. She also had a sword. She walked out of the town, and approached her quarter's bounday. Ahead there was nothing but ashes, and a path that more or less went straight. She started walking, swallowing the lump in her throat and wickedly smiling. The evil sorceress had no idea what was coming for her.

Aurora shot up sword ready, because she heard a noise. Glaring around she checked for her backpack which was still in tact, and she checked for her wagon which was indeed still there. She relaxed her tense body and was about to settle back down.

"You know, you really shouldn't really get naked in the middle of nowhere." A male voice said as Aurora stood up again.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?!" she said grasping the handle as she felt something pointy hit her side suddenly.

"I have a sword too, gorgeous." Aurora gulped and turned her head to see a young man, maybe a good few years older than her. She swiftly turned and kicked him in the stomach and pointed her sword at the back of his neck as he bent over, but then he placed the blade of his near her ankle.

"Any move and I'll slit your throat clean off!" the boy laughed.

"You don't have good enough swordsmanship yet. But I, on the other hand, have trained for years with mine. I could cut your foot off right the fuck now if I wanted to." He said grabbing Aurora's sword by the side and tossing it over to the ground. She was stunned. Who was this guy? Did he work for Maleficent?

"W-who are you?" Aurora said keeping her tough stance. "Or are you just a weird pervert?" she said taking note that he watched her undress. She shuddered and covered herself by pulling her jacket closed. He chuckled and put his sword down in the river bed.

"I'm—just like you. Someone who wants to get back at Maleficent." Aurora perked up but then scowled as she noticed the boy was checking out her figure.

"How do you know I'm not going to grab my sword and kill you right now?" she said shakily. This causes the brunette boy to laugh. His light brown eyes were also full of humour, and Aurora noticed he was rather cocky.

"Because blondie, you know that I could help you. I mean you could use an ally, plus we both hate Maleficent's guts."

"How do you know I'm not affiliated with her?" she asked approaching him.

"Well in your sleep you kept muttering, 'I'll kill that evil witch, she'll pay, I'll send her back to the depths of hell where she belonged"

"Okay... well how can you help me exactly?" Aurora cut him off impatiently reaching to get her sword, but not to attack.

"Maleficent has something of mine that I need back." The potential ally said getting a glazed look in his eyes. "Plus, if there are two of us, we could fight better. It helps because you aren't that good at handling a sword." He says teasingly.

"Aurora. Quarter of the Good Fairies." The stranger winced.

"Ooh, isn't that where the evil witch is from? I feel bad for you, dollface." Aurora nodded. "Flynn. Flynn Rider from the former Corona palace quarter." They shook hands as Aurora noticed his clothes. He wore black boots, pants, and a black tight t-shirt. His hair was brown and hung into his eyes mischievously. He had a goatee and was was sort of muscular. _He could be of some use to me… I shouldn't trust him just yet. _Aurora thought cautiously.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Flynn laughed and picked his sword back up. He also had a brown satchel, and he proceeded to fill a canteen with water.

"Trust me, you can trust me." He said with a glint in his eye. Aurora rolled her eyes and got her stuff back together. It wasn't going to be that easy. "Where are you heading, Aurora?" he said wiping his face.

"I was just heading along the trail. What—what I wanna do is kill every tyrant." Flynn froze and stood up. "I can't do it alone, I need more people to help with this resistance." He turned and mischievously grinned at her.

"I like your plans. I think we will make a good team." She nodded and continued.

"To do that we need to go to every quarter, and defeat the villain that runs everything. We must then continue to the capital where I, and I all by myself can slay the fucking life out of Maleficent. You can get what you need, and I can get my vengeance. Deal, Flynn Rider?" he held his hand out for a shake after putting his sword back in the case on his back.

"How could I disagree—oh one thing; at any time if I sense you betraying me, I will kill you." Aurora snickered.

"Same." They shook hands as a new alliance formed. They both did not trust eachother fully, but they could aid eachother. She got her wagon and they began walking to Flynn's quarter. "So how did you escape so easily?" she asked knowing that her quarter was one of the only ones not heavily guarded.

"When you're me doing stuff like escaping is easy. It was a piece of cake." He said cockily, hands behind his head.

"Yet you couldn't kill your tyrant?" his narcissistic demeanor vanished.

"Uh, well no. It's complicated ha I'm sort of wanted in my quarter for treason."

"Ah, so you're a criminal. Nice, I bet the ladies love that."

"Speaking of how old are you?" Aurora glared at him in disgust. He was definitely a pervert.

"Eighteen." She lied, hoping he couldn't tell.

"Noope, you're lying." He said as she stared wide eyed.

"You see… nevermind. What's you're real age?" Flynn didn't Aurora that Maleficent had taken his girl—who was in fact eighteen even though he was in his early twenties. His new ally could've been mistaken for eighteen, but he knew that she wasn't even though she had a mature demeanor, as well as her features being womanly. His thoughts drifted back to the day she was taken, he was so angry with himself. He decided to go search for her as well as get his revenge. He also didn't mind a heroic side quest. He left that night and made it as far as possible. He didn't know how he would sneak around without getting caught. The In-Between guards were alerted, as well the quarter security. Gothel, his quarter's overseeker, had made sure no stone was left unturned, which is why he had to leave quickly.

"Sixteen." She said meekishly as he nodded. It was now almost two in the after noon. It was quiet once again, until Flynn pointed ahead.

"You see that little, tiny dot in the distance?" Aurora squinted and nodded.

"That's my quarter." They both looked at each other and nodded in some secret agreement. They still had a while to walk, but would make it right before it got dark, a good timing.

**Okay so in this chapter we met the main character Aurora, her first Ally, and we get a little backstory progress. So what do you guys think so far? Review, Follow, Favorite, gimme Feedback!**

**In the Next chapter Flynn and Aurora will continue to the Gothel Quarters, and encounter a small problem. How will they solve it? Read to find out.**

**-Simsgal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**In the previous chapter Aurora gains a team mate that agrees to help with her plan, as well as solve his own problems. They are now on their way, but Flynn is wanted in his quarter, and no stone is being left unturned. How will they make it past the guards, security, and stay out of the way to not get noticed?**

Aurora and Flynn traveled down the path more before taking a rest. While taking a drink of water from her canteen, she kept her new ally in her periphrial at all times to make sure she wouldn't try anything.

"How do you expect to not get caught, Rider?" The blonde asks getting out another apple.

"Well," he started opening his satchel to reveal a folded up map, Aurora moved closer to observe it alongside him. "The most heavily guarded areas are here, here, and here."

"Holy shit… has to be at least the entire boundary!"

"But wait, that's only for the actual quarter. Getting into the palace will include us having to work are asses off big time, blondie." He said pointing to the palace gates on the map. "If we go under the boundary, we can make it right in the middle of town—where it's not so heavily guarded, because what criminal would be out in the open like that?" Aurora understood his point, if it's the place where a wanted man or woman would least be expected to be, why should the guards look? But then again, that in itself is a good enough reason to look…

"Okay, I see your point, but ever heard the phrase _expect the unexpected?_" Aurora asked dubiously raising a thin eyebrow; it sounded more like a statement.

"We will have to crawl through the abandoned emergency exit route under the city."he said ignoring his new companion.

"How do you know it's abandoned, wise guy? I'm not trying to get stopped this early on." Aurora said getting agitated—she was doing fine by herself and sure as hell wasn't going to let a new ally drag her down under.

"I know this city like the back of my hand."

"Screw this up and your face will see the back of my hand." Aurora muttered under her breath as she stood up and began walking. "COME ON!" he frantically folded the map back up and placed it bag in his satchel before silently joining the sixteen year old.

Flynn had been too right—as the quarter got nearer, Aurora could see the boundary wallks, and the guards surrounding them. To stay at of view, they had crouched into some nearby brush.

"See, I told you!"

"I didn't say I didin't believe you, Rider. Now where's this underground path?" he pointed a few feet behind them, and sure enough there was a path descending into the groundm unguarded. Aurora groaned. "Big problem—if we walk over there the guards will see us!" It was true. Diagonally from the bush they were hiding in were the guards and there horses. A few good feet behind them was the path—they risked being seen.

"Look I have a plan. I'm going to need an apple." Aurora fumed.

"That's perfectly good food!" Flynn gave her an annoyed look and she complied.

"Throw the apple, when they go to observe, we amerge from the shadows and kick guard ass." She nodded and and gulped. She threw the apple right into the middle of the path. Startled, a guard approached the apple slowly, and peered over to the brush. Right when he called a few more over, Flynn nodded and jumped from the bush, kicking him in the gut. As he bent over, the trained criminal cracked the guy's nose with his knee, and then kicked him to the ground knocking him unconcsious. Red blood poured out of his nose and onto the ground.

Aurora's heart was racing as she snuck up behind a guard that was sword fighting with Flynn, and with all her might stabbed right through his spine emitting a painful screech from him and bending over she grabbed this sword and tossed it to her ally who now had two blades.

"Not bad, blondie." Out of nowhere a guard came charging at Aurora, and she held her sword up blocking the hit, and pushed him back, panting. She then kicked a guard sneaking up behind her in the groin and also hit the back of his neck with the tip of her foot, a cracking noise was heard as he fell to the ground. You could hear metal slashing, and Aurora groaning as she tried her best to hold off all the men. Flynn meanwhile was surrounded, and gulped nervously, yet he didn't show fear. He backed up against a tree in defeat as Aurora kneeld on the ground panting. She felt her faced and winced as it stung, she had a cut, and bright red blood was slowly seeping out. She then noticed a rope hanging from above the tree—she noticed a large stone was hanging right above the guards—a trap set up by them.

Holding her aem back, she threw her sword with expertise and sliced right the rope, causig the boulder to fall right on top of the guards, crushing bones and caughing blood to splatter everywhere, including onto Flynn's attire and face. He opened his eyes and looked above him, noticing the blade was stuck in the tree, right above his head. He exhaled and then had an angry look on his face after wiping it.

"ARE YOU INSANE? YOU WERE THIS CLOSE TO IMPALING ME!" Aurora rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Me and my 'bad swordsmanship' have just saved your ass. Let's go." She retorted, walking over to grab her sword tiredly. She was utterly exhausted, and got a shallow but long cut on her cheek.

"I could've handled it!" he said throwing his hands up.

"Yeah, you were handling it pretty fucking well before." She then was about to walk off but stopped dead in her tracks. "Do… you hear that?" Flynn strained to hear and widened his eyes.

"THE ALARM!" he then picked up his satchel and fled to the hidden trail.

"CRAP!" Aurora yelled, grabbing her wagon and backpack, and the following the criminal. The siren blared with urgency as the duo ran through the tunnel panting.

"_YOU DIDN'T MENTION THEY HAD AN ALARM!" _Aurora screeched as she ran alongside the 24 year old.

"I DIDN'T EXPECT THEM TO SIGNAL IT!" Aurora looked out him dumbfoundedly and they kept running until they were too tired. They were both bent over, catching their breath,the sixteen year old even decided she might ditch the wagon to loosen up.

"You're… an… IDIOT!" she said in between breaths. She observed their surroundings. It was like a cave, with wooden stalks acting as a structure. There were unlit tourches along the wall but it was still dim enough to see. Aurora noticed water dropping occasioanlly and stalagmites forming on the ceiling. Getting out her canteen, she took a swig and then took off her jacket because she was sweating. Flynn was leaning against the wall of the cave, also getting a drink of water and noticed the shallow cut on his blonde companion's face.

"Your face…" he said with true concern.

"Now is no time to be a pervert." He shook his head and took out a small glass corked bottle. Inside the corked bottle was a water like substance.

"Here, put this on it. It'll heal your cut." He said, facing the ground and then turning away. Aurora eyed the liquid suspiciously but agreed, and dabbd some of the liquid onto her cut, but not before smelling it. It was salty, and she at first eyed Flynn strangely.

"They're only tears, calm down." He said before snatching the bottle back and walking ahead. The tears belonged to the one he loved—and they had a magical property—the ability to heal wounds or cuts. Feeling her face, she noticed her cut was gone and smiled, trotting after Flynn- she left her wagon.

They walked along the path before it began to get chilly again, so Aurora slipped her coat back on.

"So what's the rest of your plan?" she said observing the area. It was damp and the air was humid, and she could hear water drops. If you concentrated, you could still hear the siren blaring.

"Well uh, now it's gonna consist of a little hide and seek—we hide, and we seek." Aurora nodded and stayed close as they tried to stay quiet to make out any noises. "Thanks. For uh, saving my life."

"It… it was nothing." The blonde said hiding a barely visible blush.


End file.
